What I like about you
by Angel Reid . Tobias Dominik
Summary: Pietrance What I like about you, it's kind of hard to say...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Well, If I owned X-men Evo, believe me, Pietro would be well outta the closet and on his way to Lance's room by now... Title: What I like about you Rating: For now? Let's keep it pg-16... Pairing: Pietrance. Love it or leave it, baby! Part: ¼ Chapter title: Is that you could be mine.  
  
Pietro Maximoff wasn't a very complex guy in the morning. His routine was the same every morning; get up, get a shower, get dressed, go eat. Unless someone was in the shower before him, then he would get up, eat, and then shower.  
  
But we're not here to discuss Pietro's early morning habits, now, are  
we?  
  
Of course we're not. And Pietro, who's currently making his way, as slow as possible for him, to the bathroom, would care to agree that it's not a big deal.  
  
But then again, it is how the story starts. I digress.  
  
"Okay, who's in the god damn shower?" A few quick knocks on the door, and to Pietro's utmost surprise, Lance sticks his head out, soaking wet. "Good morning to you too, sunshine. I'll be out in a sec." With that, the cheerful form of Lance Alvers disappeared back behind the door. 'well,' Pietro thought, 'I think someone needs to lay off the drugs. Up this early...pfft! You'd need to be crazy!' Then he realized that, yes, he himself was up this early, and resided to sitting beside the bathroom door. Moments later, when Mr. Alvers opens the door, whistling a cheerful tune, Pietro's only reaction was to stick out his foot, hoping to trip the ecstatic young man. Who wasn't really ecstatic, but overly cheerful. Which amounted to the same thing to Pietro, who was tired and cranky.  
  
"Why are you so happy? It's four-fucking-am." The speedster asked, from his spot on the floor. Lance just winked at him, stating, "First day of collage!." And took off downstairs, presumably ( or in Pietro's case, hopefully,) making breakfast for the group. Pietro crawled into the bathroom, pulled himself up using the sink as support, and got in the shower. His favorite strawberry shampoo* was almost empty, and he hurriedly wondered if Lance had used it before him. 'Damn you Lance,' Pietro thought, 'using MY shampoo.' With that, he continued with his shower.  
  
Meanwhile, downstairs, Lance was, indeed, making breakfast for everyone. "Yeah Toast!" he sang, twirling around to catch said breakfast items as they popped from the toaster. Shaking his way to the table, he danced his way to the fridge to get some butter. Which was really margarine in disguise. "Yeah toast!" Making his way back to the table, he spread the not-quite-butter onto the pieces of toast, and placed the plate in the middle of the table, making his way to the bacon. "Mm, oh I like bacon, yes I do! I like bacon and Pietro does too! Toddie wants it everyday and Freddy don't ca~re! Wanda likes bacon almost as much as frying Todd's chair!" The bacon joined the not-quite-buttered buttered toast, and his attention turned to the pancakes which were turning golden brown on the table. Turning on the radio, he pilled the pancakes onto another plate, and placing them on the table, froze as he heard the words...  
  
"Bayville is in a state of emergency. The blizzard outside is causing mass amounts of snow. So Lance Alvers can't attend his first day of collage. Loser."  
  
Or, at least, that's what the news sounded like to him. "Why?" he asked the can of whipped cream he held, posed over the pancakes. "Why me? Why today? Not only is that not fair, it's not-"From upstairs, their was a loud yell of happiness, most likely from Todd's room, and a scream from the bathroom. "COLD! WHO TURNED THE WATER COLD! HOLY FUCKING GEEZ!" Suddenly, Pietro appeared in the kitchen, wearing naught but a towel. "It was probably this stupid blizzard, Pietro. Have a seat, you can have breakfast!" Lance, obviously, was NOT going to let this ruin his perfectly good mood, nor his day. "I think I will." Pietro stated, huffily seating himself at the table. Moments later, Todd appeared. "Man, Pietro, do ya hafta walk around in a towel? Not EVERYONE wants to see you naked, you know. "As he sat down, ignoring Pietro's glare, he concluded that, after a goods night sleep and a nice fly or two, this morning would be great. Then Pietro's spoon made contact with his forehead, and all hope for a peaceful breakfast was lost.  
  
"That's my spoon! My spooooooooon!" Pietro cried, diving under the table as Todd launched a fork at Pietro. Lance, who was still seated at the table, eating his meal happily, grabbed the fork as it flew by, and threw it back at Todd. The Toad, unsuspecting of the forks betrayal, nearly missed it; until it bounced off his shoulder and landed on the floor. "Hey! I thought you were staying outta this, yo!" the disgruntled teen stated, as the fork flew back in Pietro's direction. "He was handicapped, Todd! I hadta help him!" Lance stated, as another forkful of bacon and pancakes "It's snowing!" Wanda's statement met deaf ears. "I SAID It's Snowing." Both Todd and Pietro stopped mid throw, and Lance's fork dropped to the table. "Thank you, baboons." She muttered, sitting down and grabbing herself a plate. "Your welcome, cuddle bumps." Todd stated, and a fork flew at him from nowhere. "Pietro!" Todd cried, but Pietro was still under the table, clutching the spoon to his chest. "Wasn't me." He stated, eyes on Lance's foot, which was bouncing along to the music on the radio. "It's a state of emergency, so no one leaves the house." Lance stated, and both Todd and Wanda looked at him.  
  
"Lance, why are your socks pink?"  
Lance peered under the table at where Pietro was ogling his socks. "Your pink mittens is why." Todd looked at Pietro, eyebrows raised. "Pink...mittens?" he asked, and Lance grinned. "Hey, their hot. Pie can make any color hot." He stated, giving said teen a look that clearly said ' I just saved your ass.' Pietro grinned. "Of course I can make any color hot. Loser." Sitting down, he leaned on his elbows. 'I think I'm in love now.' 


	2. 2 Spin around, jump around, stop, it's w...

Disclaimer: I still own naught but my art. **pats Pietro's head** And Pietro's pink mittens. Btw, the state of emergency bit is from actual life. We were snowed in up here in Nova Scotia. Over a meter! Scary, and I hadta go shovel it. .

~2~ Spin around, jump around, stop, it's what we do all the time.

            Todd was really beginning to hate snow. It was everywhere; you couldn't look outside without seeing a foot of snow. Or two feet. How ever many feet of snow, it was annoying to the least. 

"Can I ask you what you're doing, Toddie?" 

Pietro's quick voice asked, as the smallest member of the brotherhood drew images in the icy window. It was freezing inside the house, and Lance was still trying his best to get a nice fire started. 

"What's it look like? Freezing my ass off, yo."

Pietro rolled his eyes, seating himself beside Todd. 

"And that's fun how? I vote we do something fun and active and warm!" 

Todd looked at him and snorted. This was going to be a fun day, he could tell.

" Oh, like what?" 

            Lance glared at the two younger teens playing leapfrog in the room behind him. As they jumped around, squealing in delight, he was stuck trying to start a fire. A doomed fire, at that.

"Pietro, piss _off_!" Pietro blinked up from where Lance had spun around, glaring at him. 

"What? What did I do?" he asked, and Todd peered over his shoulder. 

"I don't know, went by me really fast and made wind? It's already freezing in here without you doing that!" Pietro stared at him, shocked.

"I didn't do anything! I haven't moved!" All three looked around. 

"The window!" Pietro quickly jumped over Todd and hooked a finger in the broken glass of the window. Of course, sticking your finger in broken glass is never a good thing. "Ouch!" Lance glanced over Pietro's shoulder. 

"Oh, your talented. How did you do that?" 

Pietro glared at Lance. Not only was the older teen wearing pink socks; he was arrogant today. Perfect. 

"How the hell do you think, dumb ass? Ouchie. I'm bleeding."

Lance took Pietro's hand and led him into the light, examining the now bleeding digit.

"Yep. It's bleeding alright. A lot. That sure is a lot of blood…"

Pietro's eyes bulged, peering over Lance's shoulder to see exactly how much 'a lot of blood' was. 

"Ahh! I'm bleeding to death! Lance, make it stop! Make it stop!" Lance rolled his eyes. Pietro, it seemed…was a pansy when it came to blood. Or, at least, his own blood.

"Pietro, you're not bleeding to death, you 'tard. Now stop squirming. You've got some glass in it, that's all. I'll just get the tweezers, pull it out, and we'll put a band aid on it. Okay?" Pietro blinked, rather cutely in Lance's opinion (not that Lance thought Pietro was cute or anything. It was just cute how he was blinking…stop staring at him like that. He doesn't like Pietro! He swears!) as Lance called for Wanda to bring down some tweezers. 

" What for?" Wanda called down, peering over the side of the railing. Todd happily hopped to the rescue as Wanda dropped the tiny silver tweezers downstairs. 

"Pietro stuck his hand in the window, cuddlebumps!" The teen exclaimed, bringing Lance the much needed tweezers. 

" His hand?" Wanda asked, coming downstairs to witness her brother, who was wincing rather noticeably as Lance pulled tiny slivers of glass from his finger.

"His finger, actually. Nothing to big, but he's making a big deal out of it." Lance stated, as the silver haired teen bit his lip.

" Yeah, he's got a real low pain tolerance, Lance. Always has. Might be from me frying a few of his nerves as we were growing up…" Wanda tapped her chin as she thought. 

"Agh! Ouch! Lance! That hurt!" Pietro cried, as Lance pulled the last piece out. 

"Oh, don't be a baby. Look, all done. Want me to go with you to get a band aid, baby?" 

Pietro glared at Lance. Who, in return, grinned back, flicking Pietro's nose. Pietro made a cry of discontent, and Lance pouted. 

"Well, as long as I get a Harry Potter one, I'm okay." 


	3. 3 And Once You Realize Whats Going On Yo...

Disclaimer: Still, Don't own them. Oh, I was re-reading the first two chapters, and I noticed two things:

Pietro is running around, diving under tables and the such, in naught but a towel in chapter one. I would like to offer apologies to anyone that may have mentally scarred for life. ^_^() the * by Strawberry shampoo in Chapter one was suppose to be because I love strawberry shampoo….so Pietro does too. 

Warning: The slash starts here! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-3 And once you realize what's going on, You'll stop.

            The Harry Potter band aid made Pietro happy. Of course, a lot of things made the teen happy; if they could hold his attention, they would make him happy. No one would argue with you there.

"Pietro? It's a band aid. Live with it."

"Shut up, Lance. What do you want?" 

            Lance closed the door to the younger teen's bedroom, and made his way to sit beside him on the bed. 

"It's quiet in here. Do you realize how loud and annoying Todd and Freddy can be when locked in a house all day? And not only that; the power went out. And the water heater is fried."

"Fried? Or frozen? Because, you know, if you can find what's frying it, we could use it for heat…"

"Oh har de har, Pietro. I do have a fire going downstairs, you know. You don't have to sit up here, nursing your flesh wound." 

            Pietro's eyes narrowed on Lance. Lance, who was unbelievably cute as he blew a strand of brown hair out of his face. Pietro smiled. 

"So, why are you up here? Any particular reason?" Lance's question bounced around the room a moment until Pietro replied. 

"I couldn't stay down there anymore; my bed is so warm." 

Lance laughed. Pietro had a point; his bed was the warmest place in the house. Since Pietro got cold easily, he had plenty of blankets on his bed. 

            Of course, Lance didn't know this from experience. Although, sometimes, when he'd be folding laundry and come across one of the many comforters, he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he crawled into that big, soft, cushy bed with his friend. 

            Sometimes, Pietro wondered the same thing. Of course, he wouldn't say anything about it; Lance would flip. And while Lance, flipping, seemed like a fun thing to be witness to, he didn't think it was ion his best health. So he wondered in silence.

~*~*~*~

            Later, Todd decided that the silence emitting from up the stairs could mean one of two things. Either Lance and Pietro had killed each other out of boredom, or they had finally realized what Todd had seen all along; that they were head over heels for each other. As Freddy was currently hovering around Wanda as she salvaged whatever she could for supper, he decided to go seek out the two missing teens.  Heading up the stairs, he hoped that whatever they were doing, they did it before he reached the room. While Todd had nothing against people who were…well, 'like that'; he didn't want to see anything to graphic. He had Wanda, whether she knew it or not. 

            Reaching the door, Todd let out a quick knock. "Yo, you guys in here?" he called, cracking open the door to see….Lance and Pietro, curled up under Pietro's many blankets. Silently, Todd closed the door and headed back downstairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yo, sorry for such a short chapter…^_^() But I had a brainstorm for the next one.  Ja ne!


	4. Because your not the only fish in the se...

Disclaimer: I asked me mam if she'd get me the ownership of Evo…she sort of looked at me funny and told me to do my laundry. ^_^ Guess that means I'll never own it. 

For my people…..**snorts** Like I have people…:

Storm-Pietro/ childrenwithblades: Ahh! They deleted your account? Evil! Evil! And…nekkidness is soon to come, I swears!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-4- Because Your Not The Only Fish In The Sea.

            "Lance, why can't gay people marry in Bayville?"  Lance looked over at Pietro, who was laying on his back, finger tracing patterns in the air, Harry Potter band aid deeply contrasting the pale skin of said finger. The two had woken up nearly an hour ago, warm and comfortable and, to Lance's knowledge, it had felt…right.

            "I don't know, 'Tro. Why?" Pietro turned over on his side to face Lance. "I was just wondering. I mean, I was watching the news, for social's? And anyways, there was a thing on how people in Canada allow gay marriages and stuff, but how people here just won't. Then I asked Mr. Smith, and she asked me why I wanted to know and if I had something I wanted to talk to her about." Lance raised an eyebrow. "And did you?" he asked. Pietro shook his head. " Just because I came out to you guys doesn't mean I'm going to come out to the entire high school. " Lance nodded.

            "I guess that's a good idea for now. But you know, if you did, we'd be behind you the whole time." Pietro smiled. "I know." Quiet moments between the Brotherhood gang were few, but Pietro felt closest to Lance in that moment. "It's awfully quiet down there…" Lance noted, casually. Pietro cocked his head, listening for any noises from the downstairs. "You're right." He stated, standing up. Shivering slightly from the chill coming from his window where the cocking[1] had come away from the pane. Going to the door, he opening it…

            "Yo! Ouch!" Todd fell forward through the door, Freddy and Wanda following. "Were you guys spying on us?" Todd blinked up at him innocently. "No…not like you two are up to anything anyways, yo." Pietro rubbed the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes as Todd scrambled to his feet. "That's not the point, Todd! Geez! Have you ever heard of privacy?" Lance stood up, taking the poof[2] with him. "Pietro, chill." He stated, Pietro spun around, grabbed the poof from Lance, and pushed him out of his room in one swift movement, slamming the door closed in the process. "Whoa. Mood swing much?" Todd asked, as Lance stared at the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Pietro was not in a happy mood anymore. Not one bit. And every time he tried to go to his 'happy place'? Todd would interrupt, or Lance would poke his head into his room. Well, Pietro was tired of it. So he decided to do the only thing he could do alone. 

            He got out the shovel and his oversized parka, and headed to the door.

            "Pietro, what are you doing?" Wanda asked, as Pietro tried the door. "What's it look like, Wanda? I'm going to go and shovel.  There is snow, and I want to shovel it now before it gets any higher." With that said, he pushed open the door…

            "Wow. That's a lot of snow, 'Tro. Sure you can shovel it all?" Todd called, as Pietro went to work on the sea of white before him. "Of course I can. I'm perfect, and perfect people can do anything." Pietro huffed, hauling a shovel full of snow over his shoulder. "You're going to hurt yourself." Lance stated, from his spot that the door. Pietro gracefully gave him the international hand gesture of ' leave me alone' and continued his shoveling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Three hours later, there was a cry of pain from the front yard. Lance glanced out the window. Pietro had, to his word, shoveled the driveway. And, true to Lance's word, it appeared that he'd hurt himself while doing it. Sighing, he stood up and pulled on his boots and coat. 

            "Are you okay, Pietro?" Pietro was leaning heavily on the shovel. When he didn't answer, Lance began to worry. "Pie? Did you hurt yourself?" Pietro looked up. "Ow. Lance. I hurt my back. I think I twisted something." Lance sighed, taking the shovel and looping an arm around Pietro's waist to help him inside. 

            "What did he do to himself?" Wanda asked, as Lance helped Pietro to lay on the couch. "He pulled something in his back, I think. " Wanda shook her head. "You, Pietro, are a hopeless cause. I'm going to run to the store; they've called off the state of emergency and the plows are going around. The corner store down the road's open for supplies, so me, Freddy and Todd are heading out. It may take us awhile…there's got to be a line already. You guys need anything?" Pietro winced as he looked up. "I need pain killers. Lots of them" He stated, and Lance smiled. "And maybe some jellybeans." The light hair teen piped up. Wanda shook her head, stifling a laugh, and headed out the door. "Jellybeans it is then!" she called, and Todd and Fred ambled down the stairs and out the door in their own good time.

            Lance looked at Pietro, who looked…in pain, to be honest. "Do you want a back rub?" Lance asked, to which Pietro nodded.  

            "Okay. Just lay down on your stomach. There you go."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

……………….tbc

Yes. I'm evil. I know. There shall be Pietro ravishing. My Rapist!Lance muse says it shall be so. And who am I to refuse my muse? Now review, my minions! Review your little hearts out! Money, cookies, and Pietro offerings are welcomed…**is smacked in the head by Pietro's shoe** Or not.


	5. 5 but that doesnt mean you mean nothing ...

Disclaimer: I still don't own it. I thought you people would have guessed that by now...  
  
Yeah, I'm a horrible tease...but you all love me anyways. Right? Right. I was thinking of having a little Pieott going on here...for a chapter. I dunno though. Your guys' opinion? Oh, wow. I just noticed that I SAID this would be four chapters, but it so totally ISN'T going to be only four. Silly Angel. ::smacks head:: Ah, well! This is so obviously going to be much longer. Sadly, it IS just another Pietro wants Lance, Pietro works to get Lance while Lance tries to get Pietro, Scott watches Pietro from a distances, and Evan randomly appears to roam the streets and moo. Moo like his mother made him.  
  
For My People:  
  
Childrenwithblades: Yes, Pietro Ravishing IS good for the soul. Good like cheesecake. Mmm...cheesecake...  
  
Kickassangel: I can't help being evil! I'm one of those people that, if left alone with a rubber band, an eraser, several paper clips and some sticky tack will come back an hour later with three children in handcuffs and a spork with a mini death ray on it...:D Yeah. THAT kind of person.  
  
DemonRogue13: Well....here it is! Was that enough suspense for ya? ::wink::  
  
Enfant-terrible: I'm totally lovin' that your lovin' the story! Sucky about being off the comp; I know how ya feel. Just got my baby back, and maaan...::pat's Duo ( the computer) :: he's all slow and angsty. My poor baby...Here's the next chapter!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-5- But that doesn't mean you mean nothing to me  
  
"Okay. Just lay down on your stomach. There you go."  
  
Pietro lay down, stripping his shirt off in the process. Lance marveled at the smooth span of flesh before him. Waiting for him, even. Gently, he ran his hands along the taunt muscles, feeling for knots. Massaging the bigger ones out, he noted that Pietro practically melted in his hands.  
  
In all truth, Pietro would melt in almost anyone's hands when massaged, but when Lance's warm hands began to smooth the skin along his spin, Pietro thought he'd explode in happiness. And, on the plus side, Lance was touching him.  
  
"Pietro, you really shouldn't have gone out there by yourself. I would have helped you, you know." Pietro muttered something along the lines of 'Sure ya would have', and Lance chuckled. He would have, and Pietro knew it, but the stubborn Romanian always had to do things by himself when he was angry. Lance knew it.  
  
"Lance, what's wrong?" Lance looked down. During his whirlwind of thought, he'd stopped moving his hands along the younger teens back. "Nothing, Pietro. Just thinking." Pietro spun his body around so he lay on his back to look at Lance.  
  
"That's a first." The younger teen stated, but Lance caught the smile and knew that the downy haired teen was only joking. In fact, Pietro looked somewhat interested in what could catch the older mutant's attention so. Perhaps Pretty Kitty Pryde?  
  
"Thanks. You know, you're a real ego trip, yeah?" a short burst of laughter came form Lance, and Pietro rolled his eyes, pushing on Lance's stomach. The slender hands pushed him no more then an inch away when Pietro winced in obvious pain, and Lance caught his wrists and forced him to lay still.  
  
"See, this is what you get for being such an egotistic prat. Hurts, don't it?" Pietro stuck his tongue out at Lance, and the dark haired teen grinned, easily flipping Pietro onto his stomach again. Pietro sighed as Lance's hands returned to their previous task, putting his face in his arms.  
  
"Mmm. That feels really nice. Don't stop, or I'll...I'll...I'll rape you. I swear, I will." Lance raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as he continued rubbing away Pietro's pain. "Is that a promise?" he asked, and Pietro grinned. "You bet." He stated, and Lance snickered.  
  
"Wouldn't really be rape then, would it?" Pietro rolled his eyes, smiling to himself. Yes, he did like Lance; he was cute, and funny, and he could even put up with Pietro for vast periods of time. This made Lance very good material for...oh, say dating. Yes, Pietro thought that Lance would make a good boyfriend; now, how to go about getting him?  
  
"Lance, do you still like Kitty?" The question brought Lance out of his small, vividly imaginative Pietro-dream; causing him to blink in session and stare at Pietro in confusion. Pietro turned around again, a delicate eyebrow raised, as Lance thought a moment on what Pietro had asked.  
  
"Well, she's a cute kid..." Pietro rolled his eyes. That wasn't what he had asked, and Lance knew it. Sitting up, he stared at Lance a moment.  
  
"No. I mean, do you still pine away over her, stupid. Are you still hopelessly in love with that X-freak?" Lance raised an eyebrow, and Pietro huffed at him.  
  
"Are you just going to sit there staring at me, or are you going to answer me, Lance? I wanna know, do you still like Katherine Pryde?" Lance chuckled, shaking his head.  
  
"No, Pietro, I don't like Kitty any more. She's too...I dunno. Out of my reach. Too good for me." Pietro reached up and smacked Lance upside the head, causing Lance to stare at him in disbelief.  
  
"Ouch! What was that for?" The older teen asked, rubbing his head as Pietro crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"You're too good for her, Lance. Not the other way around. You've gotta stop degrading yourself by chasing after her. I mean, sure, she seems nice and all, but would a nice girl keep you calling, and then tell you she wont date you? Would a nice girl tell you she likes you, but when her housemates pick a fight with you, wont even stick up for you? She's not a nice girl, Lance, face it. You just want her to be, because she's showing an interest in you." Lance stared at Pietro as he finished his rant.  
  
"When did you get so smart, Pietro?" Lance asked, gently. Pietro looked at him, a small smile on his face as Lance sat down next to him.  
  
"I always was, Lance. You just never really listened. Hey, lets do something. Something fun." Lance looked at Pietro, not sure whether he should be frightened or worried, or if he should be happy with the idea of Pietro wanting to do something.  
  
He voted for the former.  
  
"Like what, Pietro? You need to remember, there's still a lot of snow out there." Pietro rolled his eyes, not even bothering to answer Lance's question. Instead, he stood up, grabbing his shirt, he motioned for Lance to follow him upstairs.  
  
------  
  
When Wanda and the others returned home, it was to a quiet house. Todd looked around upon entering; bags in hand and a smirk on his face.  
  
"Either they killed themselves, yo, or their getting it on." Wanda smacked Todd upside the head, and the younger teen yelped.  
  
"That's my brother you're talking about, you amphibian, and Lance. Do you honestly think they'd be doing something like that? You perverted frog." Todd winced at the names, and followed Wanda into the kitchen.  
  
"But Cuddle bumps, Can't you just see it? They want each other so bad, it hurts. Someone as loving as you should see it!" Wanda stared at him, pondering if maybe she'd zapped him a little to hard on the way home. Herself? Loving?  
  
"Right. Anyways, you guys start putting away the groceries. I need to use the washroom. Do it right this time, will you?"  
  
All three looked up at the ceiling, though, when they heard Pietro yelp.  
  
"Don't put it in there, Lance! It won't fit! It's way to big!"  
  
--------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ---------- ------------------  
  
.....I am so evil. But I decided to update this before someone ate my shoe. I need shoes. I really do. So read and review! 


	6. 6 So sit down and stay awhile

Disclaimer: I still don't own Evo. So...neay! ::runs off crying::  
  
For My People:  
  
GhostHelwig: Aw, sorry, love! But I'm not a big Kitty fan...at least, an Evo Kitty fan...but for you? I'll make an effort to be nice. ::grins::  
  
Childrenwithblades: Heh. Not a table! ::giggles: You'll see.....  
  
DemonRogue13: Lol, suspense seems to be a talent of mine, dear! Here's more!  
  
Kickassangel: Lol! Yes! Join forces, and we shall rule the slash fiction fandom! OVERLORDS, I SAY!  
  
Suraka-chan: O.o Please, no squirrels! They make me sneeze! I'll update!  
  
Zee4: Ah!! The threat ness of it all! I'll attempt sex, if not just for you...soon. XD lol, love the imagery by the way...makes me think 'clean up, isle three...parent, come claim child...'  
  
MiracleChick: Heh. Thanks for reading! It is adorable, ne?  
  
Xallutamair: Oooh. Exotic, huh? Sounds...kinky. XD  
  
PietrolovesAqua: Aww, don't eat my shoes! I need those!  
  
Enfant-terrible: Their my pretty ska pumps. They probably taste like ass, though, since I've been out doing yard work in them...and my back yard is literally a swamp...  
  
Anyone I forgot, I'm sorry! Kick me or something in your next review!

----------------- ------------------ ------------------ -------------------- -- ----------------------------  
  
-6- So sit down, stay awhile  
  
"Don't put it in there, Lance! It won't fit! It's way to big!"  
  
Todd stared at the ceiling, eyes wide and mouth open. Wanda, who was still holding her own bundle of bags, looked at the ceiling as if in deep thought, and Fred, who was digging around for something to eat from the bags, paused a moment, then continued with his search.  
  
"You know, Todd...you might be right." From upstairs, a thud and someone groaning drifted through the floor.  
  
"Wanda, cuddle bumps, I think I'm gunna go see what's up..." Wanda looked at Todd a moment, then shrugged and turned to put away the groceries.  
  
"Fred! At least let us put them away before you start eating!"  
  
"Sorry, 'Da."  
  
----- --  
  
"Pietro, Lance, yo, are you guys...uhm...decent?"  
  
Pietro gave the door a thoughtful glance, then looked innocently at Lance. Lance, raising an eyebrow, just shrugged, not knowing what else to do.  
  
"No, Todd, don't come in! We're naked! Naked, I tell you!" Pietro cried, then flung open the door. Todd, mortified that Pietro would throw open the door in the middle of...privet activities, covered his eyes.  
  
"Crickeys, Todd, I was joking. We're not doing anything up here. I swear." The older teen stated, noting that Todd slowly lowered his hand, scared that Pietro was joking and really WAS standing before him, naked.  
  
Peeking around Pietro, Todd saw what they had been going on about so loudly a few moments earlier. On a small table set up in the middle of Pietro's floor sat a bottle. In the bottle, in the midst of being put together, was a boat.  
  
"You're makin' a boat...in a bottle?" Todd asked, moving into the room to stare at the art piece. The 'boat in a bottle' was set on the table, pieces and tweezers around it.  
  
"It's a ship. Not a boat. A boat is a little rubber dingy, or a motor boat. This beauty is a replicate of the Santa Maria. Look at the detail in it; it's perfect." Todd looked at Pietro, eyebrow raised as the older teen went on about the ship. Lance shrugged as Todd's gaze turned on him.  
  
"Yo, Pietro? I don't care, right?" Pietro stopped talking as Todd sidestepped towards the door.  
  
"The only reason I came up here was because it sounded like you two were going at it, yo." Pietro made a face, and Lance snorted.  
  
"We haven't fought in awhile, Todd. You know that."  
  
Todd rolled his eyes, stepping out the door. Peering around the corner before he headed downstairs, he grinned.  
  
"I didn't say fighting. I said goin' at it. Like rabbits in heat, yo."  
  
He set off downstairs as the words sank in, and as he reached the kitchen, his ears were graced by a loud thud and insane giggling.  
  
"Like I would ever screw Lance in HERE! It would get so messy!"  
  
-------------------  
  
Half an hour later, all five teenagers sat before the television, eating soup and watching Dawson's Creek. Todd, seated between Wanda and Freddy on the couch, moved to take the remote and change the channel, only to have his hand slapped by Wanda and Pietro simultaneously.  
  
"Touch it, and I'll slit your throat open and hang you upside down by your feet." Wanda hissed, not looking up from the t.v. Todd rubbed his hand and Pietro took the remote, hiding it under the couch from his spot next to Lance on the floor.  
  
"Sorry, cuddle bumps. Won't do it again." Wanda nodded as one of the characters on the show said something to another.  
  
Lance yawned, glancing at the clock on the vcr. It read ten fifty six, nearly time for Todd to go to bed. Tapping Todd's leg, he pointed to the clock. Normally, Todd was allowed up as long as he anted; provided he didn't have school the next day. And as Lance had heard, regardless of Todd's attempts to prevent his hearing of it, that school would be back open the next day, he decided that he'd be the one enforcing Todd's bed time that night.  
  
Todd looked at the clock, frowning, and looked back at Lance, eyes big and lips pouty.  
  
"Aw, c'mon Lance, just another half an hour, no more? I'll get up tomorrow, I swear!" Lance shook his head, and Todd sighed. Pietro looked at the youngest Brotherhood member, small smile on his face. Reaching up, he ruffled Todd's hair, then stood up, stretching.  
  
"Actually, I think I might head up too. You gunna come too, Wanda?" Todd's eyes bugged out, and he jumped up. Glancing at Wanda, he turned his glare on Pietro and Lance.  
  
"No way. Not fair.You can't convince Wanda to leave me. So there." Wanda yawned, standing up as well.  
  
"Actually, Toad, I'm tired. I'm going to sleep. Good night." With that, she went upstairs. Todd's eyes followed her, and Pietro grinned.  
  
"Time for bed, Toddy! Nighty night!" Todd grumbled under his breath about 'stupid siblings and their conspiracies' and hopped off upstairs, followed soon after by Fred. Lance stretched out over the couch, grinning, as Pietro followed, sitting on the older teen's stomach.  
  
"That was really easy, actually. Wonder why Wanda's so tired? Oh well. Do- you-think-there's-anything-interesting-on-t.v-right-now, Lance?" Lance shook his head, eyes on the speedster on his stomach.  
  
"You know, you have school tomorrow too, 'Tro." He stated, as Pietro leaned back on the couch, head on his arms.  
  
"I'm not going to school tomorrow. I'm planning on staying home, dressing up in Wanda's clothes, and prancing around singing 'Time After Time' by Cindy Lauper. Obviously." Lance laughed, poking Pietro's side as he attempted to sit up.  
  
"Well, I'm home tomorrow too, so I guess we can both dress up and sing, yeah?" Pietro smirked, turning to face Lance, legs over the taller teens sides.  
  
"Oh, that'd be hot, Lance. You in drag. Can't wait to see that." Lance grinned, putting his hands on Pietro's legs, and Pietro smiled.  
  
"I think you in drag would be hotter. Honestly, look at you. Drag worthy material here." Pietro grinned, running a hand through his hair as he brought his face down to stare at Lance.  
  
"I suppose I'm just too hot, yeah? I mean, look at me. I'm gorgeous." Lance rolled his eyes, but he smiled, and nodded.  
  
"Oh yeah. Very hot. Like hot sauce, even." Pietro stared at Lance, eyes trailing down Lance's face to rest on his lips.  
  
"Lance...what would you do if I kissed you?"  
  
Lance looked at Pietro, who's eyes flickered back to his as he brought his face a little closer to Lance. Lance thought a moment.  
  
"Kiss you back?"  
  
"Good."  
  
Pietro brought his lips to Lances, and Lance wrapped his arms around Pietro's waist, sitting up to get a better angle. Pietro, Lance thought, tasted like marmalade and spring, and his lips were chapped from the wind.  
  
Pietro pulled Lance closer, sighing almost happily as Lance's arms wrapped around him. Lance tasted like cinnamon, vodka and soup, and Pietro thought it was so very Lance.  
  
"Hey, guys, wanna turn off the-Whoa. Uhm." The two teens broke apart as Todd's voice broke the silence; both looked up at the younger teen who stood there, eyes wide and glass of milk in hand.  
  
This would take a lot of explaining.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
A/N: Oh. My. Dear. Sweet. Nataku. My English? It's shot. See? Look at that shoddy writing! It irks me so! IRKS! :: Makes a sighing sound:: See, I'm French, really. And I've been talking to my French relatives. This makes me think French. While I don't normally write French, I DO think in it half the time. This gives birth to....the worst piece of English writing ever. Ahhh. I hope you all forgive me for this. Please don't come tar and feather me. Please?


	7. 7 we can talk if you want

**For the people, by the people:**

DigitalAngel4U: I'm glad you like it! I only aim to please, dear.

BlackCat9: Lol well, if you WANT to tar and feather me, I'll be at this address gives you address to her brothers room I'm the..guy..sitting at the computer. innocent look Yes....Lol I think Todd was in for a shock anyways, because he didn't really BELIEVE that Pietro and Lance were together, right? Right.

childrenwithblades: And somehow, THAT makes me want to draw it. XD ::Pietro muse threatens to beat you with a shoe for that idea:: AWAY!!!

PietrolovesAqua: I read your story, oh, I loved it! Sorry I haven't emailed you, I'll do that as soon as possible! Right now, even. heads off to do that Yeah, I love all that old stuff. Cindi Lauper rocks my cashban. XD

Kickassangel: Oh, I'm SO gald you like it. Your one of the people on my 'Must please' list. ::nods:: So yay!

GhostHelwig: Well, so long as you still love and adore ME, I'm okay. ::grins:: I might mention Sons-and-some-daughters-of-evil-fathers sometime soon....::big grin:: Love you toooo!

DemonRogue13: Glee. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Your on the list with Kickassangel. ::nods::

Zee4: Oh yes. Dawson's creek is STILL on. Phear it. I AM french, and I DID read it. It was funny. ::ge-hasp:: YOUR A GRAPEFRUIT! Oooh. ::Eats you:: Mmm. Yummy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-7- We can talk if you want.

"Todd...ah...see, we're..." Pietro rolled his eyes as Lance attempted to explain to Todd why they'd been making out on the couch. Todd blinked several times, then shrugged.

"Whatever, Lance. I just came down to tell you guys to turn off the t.v, yo. I don't care what you guys do. I swear. Just...turn off the t.v." Turning, he called over his shoulder "And I knew you were together!" Pietro frowned, and Lance watched as Todd went upstairs.

"Well, that went well." Pieto stated, turning back to Lance. Lance nodded, blinking slowly, and yawned. Pietro rolled his eyes, pulling Lance off the couch as he stood up.

"Come on, let's go to bed. Loser." Lance smirked, grabbing Pietro and dipping him, placing a kiss on him quicker then you could say 'Holy Expletive, Batman!'.

"You know you like my loser like skills. You think their sexy." Pietro smiled, then gripped Lance's shoulders, still carefully balanced in Lance's arms.

"If you drop me, Alvers, I'll slaughter you."

--------------------------

The sun shone brightly the next morning, and the sun was what woke Todd up. Groaning, he looked at his alarm clock, which flashed seven thirty as he turned back over.

"TODD! I thought you said you'd get up in the morning! Get down here, I'm leaving here in, like, ten minutes, and I'm totally not waiting for you!" Pietro's voice shattered Todd's illusion of returning to sleep, and the younger mutant sat up. Downstairs, Pietro was standing at the foot of the stairs. From the kitchen, Lance was heard giggling.

"You sound like Kitty, Pietro." He stated, then ducked as a shoe came flying through the doorway to the kitchen. Pietro growled, stalking in and grabbing the shoe from the floor. Lance smirked, grabbing Pietro as he walked past and pressing him against the wall, stealing the keys from him in the process. Pietro, recently the only other school attending resident with their license, had gotten an old beat up neon for less then a hundred from one of his admirer's.

"Gimme the keys, Lance. It's bad enough you said I sound like...ugh...Shitty Kitty, but if you don't piss off-" Pietro was cut off mid-rant as Lance's lips were pressed against his own. Frowning, he pushed Lance away slighty.

"This, we need to talk about. But not right now, because," turning his head, he yelled up at Todd, "We're going to be LATE!" Lance looked at Pietro steadily, and Pietro pushed him away, gently, and put his shoe back on. Todd appeared moments later, bookbag in tow.

"Right. We do need to talk about this. Later. Have fun at school, guys. Me and Wanda will be shovelling, more then likely. Fred's heading out to go home today; remember, he's visiting for a few days? Anyways, don't get into any accidents, okay?" Pietro snorted, and Todd rolled his eyes.

"Yo, we're not gunna get into any accidents, Lance. The school's, like, not even ten minutes away. See ya." Todd stated, grabbing his threadbare coat from the closet and heading out the door. Pietro smirked, patting Lance on the head and stating "Stay, puppy."[1] as he got his own coat.

"Right. Have fun. Be careful?" Lance asked, stressing on the word careful. Pietro smiled, leaning forward and kissing Lance's nose.

"Aren't I always?"

-------------------------------------------

"Yo man, look out, that car's skidding right for us!" Pietro squeaked, turning out of the way of the skidding car just in time, spinning to a halt on the side of the road.

"What kind...of freaking moron....would open schools....with the roads like THIS." Pietro seethed, shakily, as the car rolled to a stop. Todd shrugged, looking out the window as a familiar car pulled up beside them.

"Yo, 'Tro, Don't look now, but Daniels, Summers and Pryde are on their way to our car..." Pietro looked up, cursing under his breath, and Todd noticed that Pietro was shaking still.

"You alright, Pietro? Your shakin', yo." he stated, reaching over to grab Pietro's shaking hand. Pietro shook his head, smiling at Todd.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Todd. Just shakey. Didn't we tell Lance we weren't going to get into any accidents today?" the light haired boy asked, looking up as there was a sharp knocking at his window. Rolling it down, Pietro looked up into the ruby red quartz glasses of Scott Summers.

"Hey, you alright, Maximoff? We saw you spin off the road." Todd glared at the three well dressed teens, and Pietro shrugged.Seeing as they weren't fighting anymore, he knew Lance didn't want him to start a fight...seeing as he absoloutly hated them, though, he sometimes found it difficult not to.

"Yeah, yeah, we're fine. Can't say the same about this shit heap though. Man..." Pietro put his forehead on the steering wheel, and Todd frowned. Scott looked at the car, then at the two teens seated in it. Frowning, he looked at his own car.

"Here. I'll drive you guys, and you can call a tow truck. Alright?" Pietro looked at Scott skeptically, and the older teen smiled at him. Rolling his eyes, he nodded, reaching back and grabbing his bookbag from the back seat. Todd followed suit, and they both got out of the car, Pietro locking the door. Scott handed him his cell phone, and Pietro found himself smiling a small smile as he dialed the tow company, already having called it several times before.

Giving the man on the other end of the phone his information, he hung up, handing the phone back to Scott, who lead him back to his car. Pietro, Evan and Todd got into the backseat, and Kitty in the passenger side, and they were off.

-------------------------------------

Lance frowned as the snow plow sent snowed onto the recently shovelled driveway. Glaring at the truck as it passed, he was half tempted to send it flying itself; stopped only when he realized that the tremors would ruin his own pride and joy jeep.

"Lance, there's been like seven accident's on the main road in the past hour. Who was stupid enough to open school's with roads like this?" Wanda asked, as she exited the house with two steaming cups of what seemed to be hot chocolate. Lance took his, thanking her with a nod, and shrugged.

"Stupid people. I sure hope Pietro and Todd are alright, though. I know Pietro would be able to handle skidding off the road, but Todd might flip out..."

------------------------------------

"So, Maximoff, has Alvers actually gotten a job yet?" Pietro shrugged. Scott had been playing twenty questions since they'd gotten into the car, and he was starting to get annoyed. They were pulling into the school parking lot, so he wouldn't have to answer any more questions.

"Yeah. Thanks for the drive, Summers. See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya." he stated, opening the door and getting out. Scott shrugged, and Todd joined Pietro.

"Any time, Maximoff. Do you want me to give you a lift home after school too? I mean, it's not like we're enemys anymore, and besides, maybe we can be friends or...something." The older teen asked, looking at his watch. Pietro frowned, he really didn't want to, but he knew that Todd couldn't walk home in this cold; something about toads being cold blooded or something.

"Yeah...I guess so. Uh..thanks."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[1] I do this to Alcorest all the time, and most of the time, Alcorest snaps "I'm NOT a dog!" back...

So, I need a beta, apparently, while I'm in my sleepless state. Any takers? And hey, someone once offered to draw me a picture from this, but then they....dissapeared. If it was anyone, please tell me? I'd like it. I happen to like my story for some reason...::grins::

In other news, the next chapter will be very long, and.....if anyone can tell me where the two points of foreshadowing were (hints: Lance said the first one, and it happened in this chapter, that ones an easy one. The second one Scott sorta said/hinted at....) will get to be in the next chapter; because I need a name to put to a student...enjoy!


	8. 8 I'm not going anywheres

Childrenwithblades: We both find it kinky, then, we both do indeed!

PietrolovesAqua: ....the fact that they all say like doesn't matter; Kitty's ANNOYING when she says it. shifty eyes

DigitalAngel4U: O.o you're gushing? Should I call an ambulance? ::Snickers:: Ambu-Lance. Oh geez, the pain of the bad puns... I'm glad you liked! I'm rather fond of fannon Pietro/Scott encounters. Call me weird. Call me crazy. I think it's hot. Lol

Enfant-terrible: As I love YOU so damn much for reviewing! gives you cookies

GhostHelwig: YOU WIN! ::loves you and hugs you and gives you Pietro's shoes so he can't throw them:: If I don't answer your emails, love, it's totally because he's knocked me out and tied me up...

DemonRogue13: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter; and you got the first one!

A/N: Ah, yes. Enter...pieott. ::Giggles:: Sorry. I needed drama. And...I like totally unbelievable pairings almost as much as the ones that are so obvious it hurts.

Please bear with me? Because, uh, it will ALWAYS remain Lance/Pietro. Always.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-8- I'm not going anywhere's.

Pietro eyed the locker, half tempted to tear the door off it's hinges. Furiously, he turned his lock, popping the locker open and stuffing the contents of his book bag into it. Getting his English and math text's, he stuffed them back into his locker, slamming the door shut again before stalking off down the hall towards his first class.

On the locker door, in hot pink magic marker, were the words 'Pretty Pietro wears Pink: Queers have no right on the basketball team.'

--------------

Lance looked at the heater, daring it to turn itself off again. Wanda, beside him, stepped back as Lance cackled, wrench in hand and manic look on his face. Lance looked over at Wanda, who shrugged, as the heater continued to clatter.

"You know, Lance, we really need a new heater." Wanda stated, as the clattering came to an abrupt halt and the heater died once more. Lance glared at Wanda, then turned his gaze on the heater, willing it to start up again. Brandishing the wrench at it, he fixed it with a heavy look and took a step towards it.

"You shall work, do you hear me, heater? You will come back from the dead, reborn like the phoenix, and you shall bring heat into our dreary home!" The heater, oblivious to Lance's command, remained as it was, and Wanda stifled a laugh. Lance settled down beside the heater, and set to work on it, while Wanda stood, amused at the earth manipulators distress.

"You know, instead of standing there, you could help me here." Lance stated, eyeing the woman as she sat on the old dryer, watching him. Wanda shrugged, her gaze traveling around the room to rest on a couple of boxes.

"Hello, what have we got here?" she asked, sliding from her spot to make her way to the boxes. Lance looked up, curious as to what Wanda found, as the girl pulled one of the boxes to her. Opening it, she poked around the contents, a small smile on her face.

"Hey, look!" she exclaimed, pulling out an eighties rocker wig and holding up a tattered t-shirt to her chest, "I'm you!" snickering, she pulled the wig off, tossing it at Lance.

"Ew, Wanda; you have no clue where that's been. For all you know, some old man with lice could have owned that thing." Wanda made a face at the thought, but waved the idea off with a quick sweep of her hand as she pointed to the side of the box. It read, in thick black marker, 'Brotherhood costumes.'

"Pietro and Todd brought down the old costumes from last Halloween, like you asked them too. Amazing. I didn't think they were capable of it. Hey, look; Pietro's hooker boots! I thought he didn't want to toss them in the box?" Wanda's questioning gaze went form the boots to Lance, who shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe he got tired of you teasing him about them?" Wanda stuck out her tongue, returning the boots to the box, and continued with her search, pulling out odds and ends, Lance looking over her findings, forgetting bout the broken heater.

------------

"Yo, 'Tro! Have you been to your locker yet, man?" Todd's voice startled Pietro out of thought as he exited first period English, and he looked up. Todd stood inches from him, and Pietro sighed, shouldering his bag and setting off towards math.

"Yeah, I saw it. I need to stop by the janitor's closet to get something to clean it off with after school." Turning a corner, he nearly collided with someone. Muttering an apology, he turned to Todd, who was still right behind him.

"It's just words, Todd. I don't need you to follow me around. And don't say your not; I know your next class is at the opposite end of the school. I'm a big boy, remember?" Todd rolled his eyes, but took off, calling one last goodbye over his shoulder as he headed for the Chemistry Lab, only stopping to help a girl from his Socials class, who went by the handle 'Ghost', with her locker.

Entering the lab room, he took his seat by the door, and waited for the class to start.

------------

"You ain't nothin' but a hound dog...cryin' all the time." Wanda burst into giggles as Lance slide through the kitchen doorway, pelvic thrusting in time to the Elvis cd playing in the beaten down cd player. He was wearing a pair of bellbottoms from his hippie costume the previous year, and a shirt proclaiming himself King Burger. On his head was Tabby's tiara from her princess costume, and on his hands were the gaudy costume jewelry Pietro had worn as a hooker.

"You ain't never caught a rabbit; you ain't no friend of mine!" Wanda toppled over, her laughter carrying her to the floor. She wore rainbow stockings, the leather skirt form Pietro's costume, Todd's old Ramones tank top, and Lance's fringed hippie vest. Giggling, she pulled herself up, shaking her head.

"My turn. Geez...uh, throw on Shania Twain, I'll sing any man of mine..."

----- ---- ----

"Hey, Pietro! 'Tro, wait up, will ya?" Pietro stopped, waiting for his housemate to catch up with him. Todd nodded to their usual table, and the two made their way to it.

"Ah, lunch. Just what I needed, yo." Todd stated, making quick work of his sandwich while Pietro looked at his own lunch. Todd looked at Pietro, then at the sandwich in his hand. Realization struck him, and he chuckled.

"He gave you ham again, didn't he."

Pietro nodded, pushing the sandwich at Todd. Lance had been told, several times, that Pietro didn't like ham; didn't like meat, much, but had he listened? No. Obviously not.

"Hey, mind if I sit down?" Pietro looked up, startled at the familiar voice. Shrugging, he returned to the rest of his lunch; soggy carrots and an apple. Evan sat down, and Todd stared at him.

"Well. I suppose you want to be friends now. Or something." Pietro's offhand comment received a quick look, a shrug, and Evan's salad being pushed onto Pietro's tray. Pietro frowned, looking over at Evan.

"Hey, I don't need your charity, Spike. I can get my own meals." He stated, angrily. Evan held his hands up, flexing his fingers slightly, and smiled at Pietro.

"No charity. Call it a peace offering. That, and I hate salad. Actually, I wanted to ask you about basketball tonight. Do you need a lift? Scott said he'd drive you if you want. He really wants to be you're friend for some odd reason." Pietro smirked, examining his finger nails snobbishly before replying top Evan's remark.

"Of course he does. I AM the great Pietro Maximoff, after all. Sure, I could use a ride." Evan rolled his eyes, and Todd snorted into his milk.

"Is he still always like this?" Evan asked, turning to Todd, who smirked.

"Oh yeah. Always. Tro, why don't you just go with Daniels here after school./ I'll tell Lance where you are." Pietro shrugged, and Todd sighed dramatically.

"You're welcome, you're majesty."

"You know, I think I like that."

"Look what you started, Tolensky. Now he'll want everyone to call him that."

Todd laughed, then turned his thoughts to Lance. He wondered what the older teen would say about the sudden interest in Pietro from the X-man....

------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, folks, Angel Reid has left the building! Sorry to keep you all waiting. I've been on a Stargate kick, and keep imagining the Brotherhood as SG-1. With, you know...Lance as Jack, Freddy as Teal'C, Pietro as a much more arrogant Daniel, Todd and Jonas, and Wanda as Sam. Yeah.


End file.
